


SouHaru Stories

by LottieCakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haru's an idol and Sousuke's his bodyguard, Idol AU, M/M, MakoRin is a side pairing, also in the idol au: rin is a model and makoto's an actor, and im so happy i wrote something, bless audio pitched umi sonoda songs, i haven't been able to write in a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories with SouHaru as the main pairing. Ranging from different AUs, or even in canon. (But most likely more of the 'Idol AU' than anything.) Updates will be slow, due to writers block. But hopefully I can update quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take me Home/ Idol AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been able to write in a while and I was listening to Love Live! music because I'm idol trash. I always enjoyed the audio pitched/'Male' version of the songs and Umi's male voice reminded me of Haru so.. that's where my inspiration came from.

He hasn't gotten much sleep in _days_. In the summer, his schedule was booked with concerts, interviews, photoshoots, meet-and-greets – anything that would make him unable to sleep more than five to six hours each night. Or at least in the morning, before his afternoon was filled with sitting in a hot room speaking with an interviewer about new albums and his tour in the winter. He's wondering how he's standing on his own two feet right now, without passing out from lack of sleep. Or with how still he's standing whilst his costume designer is fixing up his costume for tonight's performance, he's surprised he hasn't fallen asleep standing.

He's dressed in a sailor crop top, with plaid pants, and a heavy jacket tied around his waist. It was supposed to be some sort of 'Marine' design his costume designer thought of, all because of it being _summer_. Haruka has worn less, so he doesn't mind the cropped top in the slightest, and with how hot the concert hall normally is, this would certainly help him from passing out on stage. Whether it was from lack of sleep or from the heat itself. He just has to perform a few songs, then he gets to announce the tour in winter, and after that, those who purchased backstage passes got to meet him, get autographs, and get pictures taken with him. His manager normally didn't like the pictures, because it held up the line, but finally gave after adding a fee for fans who want a picture or a 'selfie' with Haruka. It made more money, and no fan ever complained about it as long as they got a picture with him.

Haruka's not looking forward to the fans who want pictures with him, because that means more time wasted when he could be sleeping for those few minutes. Those _few minutes_ added up to a half hour or more, which is sleep he really did need. And it's bad enough that his boyfriend, his _bodyguard_ , was worried about his sleep schedule too.

“Going on in five minutes, Nanase-san!” one of the stage staff noted, as he's being hooked up to an earpiece and a microphone hooked on the collar of his shirt. Once he's all hooked up, he's left alone, and Haruka takes that time to sit down and shut his eyes.

That is, until a cold bottle touches his cheek, making his eyes open quick, seeing the water bottle label and seeing the hand that belongs to the person holding in.

“Looks like you can use this,” Sousuke mentions, nudging Haruka's cheek again. He takes the bottle eventually, opening it and chugging down half of it. “Are you going to be alright tonight?”

“You don't have to worry so much,” is his immediate response. “I'm sure I'll be fine. At least I get a few days off after this..”

“Yeah, I heard. You can at least-” Sousuke's interrupted by the stage crew saying it was two minutes until showtime, making him sigh. “Never mind. We'll talk later.”

Haruka nods and he follows the stage crew where he would be standing for the beginning of his first song. After those two minutes, his first song of the night begins, and he makes his way onto the center of the stage, beginning to sing the start of the first song.

“ _Three, two, one, zero! koko de toujou_ __  
_Mitenasai watashi no honki_ _  
__Suriru to biishiki de katsu no yo kanarazu.._ ”

\-------

“... _I-ku-yo_  
_Makenaide ne saki no saki wa_  
_Ame agari no aozora da yo_  
_Shizuku ga kirari hajikete_  
_Makenai yo ne kiri no saki wa_  
_Shin sekai no atsui hikari_  
_Tsukare o zenbu oite ikou yo_  
_Yasashiku tsuyoku susumou yo, susumou yo_!”

His last song of the night finally ends, and Haruka's out of breath and sweating like mad. He can't tell if it's from dancing around the whole stage, the bright lights that are above him, or the heat of the concert hall. He can't wait to get back to his dressing room, where he could cool off for a while before the fans who have backstage access could come back there. But first, he thanks everyone for coming, in the _cheeriest_ voice he could give even when he's exhausted and tired. He then announces the winter tour, and how he'll be going across the whole world, not limited to Japan, doing performances. He mentions that he hopes some of his fans will follow, and how his performances will be broadcasted live on his official site, so anyone can tune in and see the performance on their phones or computers and feel as if they were actually there.

After that, he wishes all his fans a good night and he heads backstage, where the stage crew unhooks him from the earpiece and the microphone attached to his collar. He heads back to his dressing room, where he flops down on the sofa back there, right in front of the fan that had been provided. He's just about ready to strip right there but he knows he can't.

Sousuke comes in a few seconds later, giving him a fresh bottle of water, ice cold, and Haruka grabs it _quick_ this time, opening it up and nearly chugging down the whole thing. Sousuke's staring at him with wide eyes, and then he snickers, grabbing another water from the cooler in his dressing room and putting it on the back of Haruka's neck. It makes the idol sigh, and maybe even _moan_ a little from the cold, tilting his head back so Sousuke could let go and Haruka could just hold it there.

“Am I done yet? Can't I go home? I want to fill my bath up with cold water… and go to the pool tomorrow.”

“You're almost done, Haruka,” Sousuke's trying to make him relax, removing the cap that goes with his costume from Haruka's head and runs his fingers through his black locks, drenched with sweat. “I'll even give you a bath when we get you home. So you can just rest your eyes and I'll take care of you.”

“Please, do, Sou.”

Sousuke laughs and presses a small kiss to Haruka's forehead. Ever since they've confessed their feelings to each other, Haruka mentioned he liked being called by his first name when he was in a relationship, and Sousuke did that. And Haruka decided he would call him 'Sou', because he's the only one who can call him that. Nagisa calls him 'Sou-chan', and Sousuke even brought that up, and Haruka just shook his head at that, because he can't imagine himself ever saying '-chan' at the end of someone's name.

His manager calls him and he groans because he has to leave the cold fan hitting him and the water bottle on his neck. He quickly fixes himself up, putting his cap back on, and places a kiss to Sousuke's cheek before running off. He knows he'll be back soon, after those fans are gone.

...Or maybe he spoke too soon. The autograph session and the pictures more than half of the fans asked for lasted for nearly an _hour._ Haruka was pleased when the last fan was escorted out and he really couldn't get to his dressing room fast enough, where Sousuke was waiting, already having his casual clothes out and ready for him to change. But he was so exhausted that he flopped on the couch, laying down in such a nice costume and closes his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

“Are you okay?”

“'m fine..” But he's tired and Sousuke knows that. The response he gave made Sousuke chuckle a little and he turns the fan on high, pointing it right at Haruka's face. “I'm tired. And exhausted. Take me home, Sou.”

“You have to get changed first--”

“ _Sousuke_ ,” First name, so now he's being serious. He opens his eyes, making eye contact with his boyfriend. “Take. Me. Home. _Please_.”

“Fine, fine, I will.” He gets Haruka's things together first, along with a towel soaked in ice water, and sets that on Haruka's face before picking him up in his arms. “Get some rest, Haruka. I still mean it when I said I'll take care of you.”

“Thanks..” Haruka whispers, letting out a sigh. “Sou?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“..I love you, too, Haruka.”


	2. Bet Start & Attempt One (Idol AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes a bet with Haruka to see if he could make Sousuke embarrassed as _fuck_. Haruka takes him up on that bet.
> 
> Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Rin are together and Rin is a model and Makoto's an actor.

“Okay, so,” Rin's sitting on Haruka's couch, hanging out with him after both of them have the weekend off. They have been going back and forth about their relationships. It was mostly Rin complaining about how Makoto was so far away on an acting job, and it was difficult to find time in his schedule to even _text_ him, let alone _call_ him. “have you ever made Sousuke embarrassed?”

“Why is that important?” Haruka questions, raising an eyebrow. “We're not like you and Makoto, Rin. We don't get all.. affectionate and aim to make each other go red.”

“Because his embarrassed face is something you _need_ to see!”

“And you've seen it.”

“Yes,” There's a wide grin on Rin's face, remembering the day he saw how embarrassed his best friend could get as if it was yesterday. “On February fourteenth, a lot of girls in our class would go crazy about giving out Valentine's. Some would give them to me, but more than half the girls in our class went to Sousuke. Even Gou gave him one. But all the girls in our class, nor my sister, could make him blush, not even a little. So I gave him a Valentine; something friendship related, but still.. I don't know.. filled with love, I'll say? The look on the guys face, and how red it got, was fricken _priceless_ , I'm telling you.”

Haruka's trying to imagine it, but he really can't believe it, even when he believes mostly everything Rin says. He and Makoto would never lie, which explains why his best friend would like Rin so much. There's been a few times that he has seen Sousuke's cheeks go red, especially the day he confessed. A bright red that could put firetrucks to shame, Haruka can remember. He still doesn't see why it's important to make Sousuke embarrassed, and he really doesn't feel like trying, no matter what Rin says.

“It's not necessary for me to make him embarrassed, Rin,” he notes, shrugging his shoulders as he gets up off the couch. “Just because you say the face he makes is priceless, doesn't mean I _have_ to see it.”

“But you won't even _try_ ,” Rin huffs. “Fine, let's make this interesting. A dare.”

“Dares? We're not in elementary school anymore, Rin.”

“Fine! A bet! If you can make Sousuke embarrassed, then I will make sure you get a whole pool to _yourself_.”

..Scratch that. There was something that could make him try. His manager wouldn't let him get a house with a pool, which he doesn't know the reason why, when his occupation brings in enough money to afford the rent of a house with a pool, he's sure. But he hasn't had the chance to go swimming in _ages_. So this bet… maybe he'll take Rin up on it. Just like old times. But their bets were done through swimming races, so.. this would be new. But just one thing:

“What if I lose? What happens then?”

“Then you have to do a photoshoot with me. Summer is coming up, and my manager needs people for this swimsuit fashion catalog or something. He really wants more female models, and even wanted me to ask Gou, but I wouldn't do that to her.”

“I'll have to speak with my my manager about the shoot, if I do so happen, lose this bet,” Haruka's confident he won't. And even if he does, he doubts his manager won't back down from him gaining more popularity. “This better not be a waste of effort.”

“Oh. Believe me. _It won't_.”

\----

The day after he and Rin hung out, Sousuke had came over to Haruka's house. Not to hang out, but because Haruka wanted to go out to run some errands. Mostly grocery shopping, which he could handle on his own, but his manager told him he didn't know what could happen if he didn't have someone watching him. As much as he _likes_ Sousuke, Haruka finds it a hassle to call him each time he wants to go outside. Although Sousuke is a lot better to be with, even when they weren't together, because then he's not forced to make small talk with anyone. Neither of them are talkative, and Sousuke understands well if Haruka doesn't feel like talking.

Sousuke calls when he's out front, and when Haruka opens his front door, Sousuke's standing there, playing on his phone. Once the door had opened, and he had closed the application he had up and put his phone away. He's driving this time, which is way better than Haruka's driver. He can sit up front, and not have his driver tell him the stops he wants to make are pointless. If he wants to make a stop somewhere else after he goes grocery shopping, then Sousuke doesn't seem to mind. Maybe complain a little, especially if Haruka has things that need to be refrigerated, but he stops at the places Haruka wants even with the complaints he gives.

During the ride, Sousuke questions Haruka on his shopping list. His list is small, with 'mackerel' written at the top, being the most important. Sousuke scolds him for not adding different foods to his list, or at least trying other foods, but Haruka's used to mackerel, and he knows how to cook it better than a professional chef could.

He pulls into a parking space, and when they get into the store, Sousuke's walking side by side with Haruka, following him where his shopping list takes them.

“I should cook for you,” Sousuke mentions, glancing at the contents in the cart. There's not a lot in there, and it bothers him that Haruka limits his menu. “You'd try a lot a different foods, and you won't have to make them.”

“As long as the dish has mackerel involved, I have no complaints.”

“See, there you go again,” he sighs, shaking his head. “You just like _mackerel_ ; you need to eat something else. Let me cook for you.”

He hates how Sousuke scolds him for not eating more than mackerel, and he's about to fight back when he remembers his and Rin's bet. Maybe.. if he gives in, Sousuke will get embarrassed? It's unlikely, he thinks, but it'd be surprising that's for sure. The only time Sousuke cooks for him is when he wakes up before him, or late at night before a concert so he has something to eat before or even after it. So it's not as if he hasn't had Sousuke's cooking before. Haruka just prefers cooking his own food. He glances down at his cart and sighs in defeat, glancing back at his bodyguard.

“Fine,” Sousuke jumps at that answer, and Haruka lets go of the cart, grabbing Sousuke's hand and placing it on the handle. “You can cook for me. It's not mackerel, but you don't disappoint me when you cook.”

“Wha-- Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?” It sounded like one, even in the tone Haruka said it in. “It's about time you gave in though.”

As Haruka expected, it didn't make Sousuke embarrassed for him to finally give in and let him cook instead of Sousuke doing it even with him saying _no_. Haruka walks over to the mackerel, with Sousuke following, and he sets it into the cart. He knows it should last a couple days at least, so he's not worried. What he is worried about, however, is if Sousuke will get lost.

“You lead the way then. Just don't get lost.”

“I'm not going to get lost!”

Well, an attempt has been made. He'll have to try again tomorrow.


	3. Attempts Two & Three (Idol AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes a bet with Haruka to see if he could make Sousuke embarrassed as _fuck_. Haruka takes him up on that bet.
> 
> Part Two.

After grocery shopping, Sousuke drove him back home, and both of them carried the groceries in, setting them on the island in the kitchen. When they were taking everything out of the bags so they could prepare to put it away, Haruka's phone buzzes in his pocket. He sets down a bag and checks it, thinking it's his manager, but as he reads his caller ID, it's Rin. He wonders what he could want, possibly to check on how their bet is going, but he's not going to think of it too hard. He answers, leaning against one of the kitchen counters.

“What is, Rin?”

“ _Is Sousuke with you_?”

“He is. Why?”

“ _Tell him to answer his goddamn phone once in a while_.”

Haruka passes the message along, and it makes Sousuke click is tongue and shake his head. He takes his phone out of his pocket, only to shut it off and place it on the counter. Haruka raises an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what that was all about. He'll have to ask him later when he's not on the phone with Rin.

“ _Anyway. Makoto's coming back home for a few days and he wants to go on a date tomorrow. I asked Sousuke if he wanted to come with and make it a double date_.”

“That's why he shut off his phone and placed it on the counter..”

“I don't like double dates, Rin!” Sousuke raises his voice, to make sure his best friend could hear him. “Especially with you two love birds.”

“ _Tell him to shut up_.” Rin sighs, irritated, Haruka can tell. “ _Are you in? Could be a way to make this guy embarrassed_.”

Haruka thinks about it. The grocery store was a bust, even if it wasn't much of an attempt to make him embarrassed. He glances over at Sousuke, who has his back turned so he could put away the groceries. But Sousuke doesn't like double dates.. Well, he'll just have to force him.

“Tell me the place and time and we'll be sure to be there.”

Rin sounds all too cheerful over the phone about Haruka agreeing to it, and tells him he'll send him the place and time once he talks to Makoto. They hang up after that, and when Haruka looks up, Sousuke's _glaring_ at him. Haruka's not phased by the look, and he gets back to putting away the groceries, opening the cabinets up to put the cans and jars Sousuke and himself grabbed during their shopping trip and places them in there. In the middle of doing so, Sousuke slams a cabinet door shut. Haruka shrugs, acting as if he's not phased by the door being slammed shut, and turns, going back to taking groceries out of the bags.

“What the hell was that all about?” Sousuke questions, irritated. “You heard me tell Rin. I don't like-”

“You don't like double dates. I know. Rin told you to shut up, by the way.” He could already hear Sousuke's eye roll at that comment. “I don't like them either. But Makoto's coming back, and if I would have said no, I'm sure both of them would drag you out of your own house then drag me out while holding you hostage in the car.”

“If they're going to be all mushy, I am _walking out_.”

Again, Haruka shrugs. He knows Makoto and Rin would be mushy either way, and he knows that even threatening to walk out of wherever they'd be tomorrow won't even make them stop. Haruka wouldn't let Sousuke walk out anyway; not until he embarrasses him.

\----

The next day comes, and Sousuke shows up at Haruka's house again. He's not big on fashion, so he just threw on whatever was clean or he figured that looked nice together. A light teal polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. Simple and casual, but Haruka didn't mind any. In fact, if he could dress the way Sousuke could, he would be able to relax without ruining about paparazzi making a big fuss over his attire. But as soon as Sousuke arrives, he decides to match him somewhat. A pair of black skinny jeans that were tight and hip hugging, with a white a polo shirt with a dark blue vest over it. It may be simple, but it was fashionable, as well, and if paparazzi _were_ to catch he and Sousuke together, he doubts his manager would complain.

“We're meeting Makoto and Rin there,” Sousuke turns his head over his shoulder, from where he's sitting on the couch, looking over at Haruka. “We'll have to park on the street because the place they chose doesn't have a lot.”

“Great.” Sousuke groans, getting up from the couch and placing his phone into his pocket. “Let's go then.”

They leave, and Sousuke punches the address into his GPS before he backs out of Haruka's driveway, making their way to the destination. Apparently the place they were going to isn't supposed to be that famous, so less of the chance of them being figured out by fans. The menu was checked out, too, by both couples, to make sure there were things there that would fit their tastes. Even seafood dishes were there, as much as Haruka complained due to the lack of mackerel dishes, he'd deal with a different seafood dish. Close to their destination, Sousuke finds a place on the street to park, and they both tried to find Rin's car, too, just to park behind or in front of him. But once Sousuke found a spot, he didn't want to deal with trying to find Rin's car anymore.

Haruka had written down the name of the place, as well as the address, so they wouldn't get lost. Well, it's unexpected for Haruka to get lost, but Sousuke walks _fast_ and he doesn't want him to pass the place they were going to. Haruka's trying to keep up the pace with him, and he manages for a while, walking side by side with him. Although Sousuke still continued to walk fast, which irritated him, and that only made Haruka to walk a bit faster. But that wasn't helping any. So he picks up his pace, into a steady jog, and then grabs Sousuke's arm with his hand, then hooking his arm with the others.

“Wha--” The sudden action shocked Sousuke, which made him freeze in the middle of the sidewalk, with Haruka hooked to his arm. The sight of him hooking onto him like some overly cheerful high school girl made his cheeks heat up a little, and sight is a little embarrassing, but not enough to freak out. “What are you doing?”

“You're walking too fast,” is Haruka's answer, answering Sousuke with a huff. “I can't keep up.”

“What, you're fast in water, but not on land?” Sousuke questions, raising an eyebrow. As a response, Haruka shakes his head. “..Fine. Whatever. Just don't cling onto me like this. It's embarrassing. Just hold my hand.”

 _Embarrassing_? Did Haruka hear him right? If he just walked with Sousuke like this, up until they enter the restaurant or cafe Rin had sent them to, he'll win the bet. But that seems too easy. And he also doesn't know if he'll make the facial expression that Rin had told him about. Then again, he really doesn't know what expression looks like, since it'll be first time he's going to see it. But Haruka's having second thoughts, seeing as how he's not a big fan of giving his partner affection, like most couples do, like Rin and Makoto, too. He clings to Sousuke's arm a little tighter, and gives him a tug, trying to move him along.

“Oi, Haruka--” Sousuke stops him, trying to slip from the grip he has on his arm. When Haruka's not letting go, it only makes Sousuke's face heat up more. “This.. this is embarrassing. Just hold my hand. I thought you didn't like getting all mushy in public..?”

“I don't. But it's only because I don't like how other people do it, as if they're showing off their boyfriend or girlfriend like some prize,” Haruka starts explaining. “But that may be because I didn't have anyone to do that with. Now I have you, and I really _should_ show you off, don't you think?”

Sousuke could feel other people staring at them, and it just makes his face heat up enough that he swears steam is coming out of it. This was just really embarrassing.. Why was Haruka suddenly like this? There was no couples around doing anything like this that would make him get this sort of idea. Even when they were grocery shopping, he wasn't like this. So why now? It's confusing him, but he hopes he doesn't act like this through the whole double date.

They walk arm in arm all the way to the food place on the corner, looking like a small diner, and when they enter, Haruka's still holding onto Sousuke's arm. He's looking around the place for Rin and Makoto, spotting Makoto first, who was sitting across from Rin. Him and Makoto meet each others' gazes, and the brunet waves over to him, causing Rin to turn his head, snickering at the sight that comes into view.

“About time you two showed up,” Haruka finally lets go of Sousuke's arm, to sit next to Makoto, where Sousuke takes a seat next to Rin. “Get lost?”

“No. I knew where I was going..” Sousuke mutters, knowing that comment was meant for him. “Just this idiot wouldn't let go of my damn arm. It was embarrassing as heck to walk like that all the way here..”

Haruka gives a look to Rin, wondering if he had won the bet yet, in which Rin shook his head. He sends a quick text to him from under the table, describing the facial expression, with an added picture, so Haruka knows that he won. With the added message 'but you won't win so I don't think you'll have to worry much longer'.

“Have you been waiting long?” Haruka questions, to get rid of the silence between the table, glancing over at Makoto. “How was your trip?”

“Not at all. We just got here ourselves, actually,” Makoto smiles at his best friend. “It was exhausting.. But I should be free for a week at least, my manager told me. Filming is done, just now the tech crew has to edit, put sound effects.. all that complicated stuff.”

“Well the preview of the movie looks amazing,” Rin comments with a grin. “But that's because you're in it.”

“Rin--!”

Sousuke groans, tilting his head back, and tries to change the conversation about what they were going to eat. A waitress brings over the menus once Rin calls her over, taking everyone's drink orders first before she comes back with them to take the food orders. They talked about Makoto's movie, Rin's upcoming shoots, and Haruka's tour in the winter, trying to keep the conversation down so nobody ends up freaking out about celebrities being in the diner. The food comes, and as they eat, Sousuke's next to be questioned.

“You know, Sousuke,” Sousuke glances over at his best friend as he's taking a sip of his cola, letting out a hum. “You seem to be at Haru's place a lot more than normal.. Maybe you should move in.”

“I'm only there because of my occupation.” Sousuke sighs, setting down his glass. “Besides, I don't think I can stand all my meals being nothing but _mackerel_.”

“You don't seem to complain when I make it.” Haruka replies, taking a sip of his water. “You eat it just fine.”

“Now, now, you two..” Makoto holds up his hands, trying to calm them both down. “We're supposed to be on a double date here.. No fighting allowed! Got it?”

Haruka and Sousuke stare at each other for a quick moment before glancing at both at Makoto and Rin, serious looks on their faces.

“So you would rather have us act like you two?” they say in unison and both Makoto and Rin had the same answer:

“ _No way_!”

The four of them made small conversation while they ate, and when the waitress came back, she asked if anyone was interested in dessert. Makoto was, and Haruka took a quick look over the menu for something pineapple related. The pineapple-coconut cheesecake sounded _okay_ to him, so he went ahead and got that. When the waitress came back with the sweets, Haruka stared at his while Makoto started to eat his. It's expected that he would get chocolate cake, and he was rather enjoying it too.

“Here, Rin,” Makoto gets some of the cake on the fork, leaning over the table to feed Rin. “try it.”

“You know I don't like sweets..”

“It's not even that sweet. Please? For me?”

“Fine, fine..” Rin leans over, bringing the fork around his lips and pulling back. Once he had swallowed down that bite though, he made a gagging noise. “ _Not that sweet_ , my ass.”

“Actually, your ass is very sweet. I enjoy touching it.” Makoto mentions, sitting back down. Rin's face went red while Sousuke and Haruka stared at him in shock. “...I.. may have picked up a few things from my fellow coworkers. Sorry?”

Haruka ignores it to stare at his own dessert for a moment. Would it embarrass Sousuke if he went and fed him? He thought about it for a moment before doing the same thing as Makoto; taking some on the fork and leaning across the table to feed Sousuke.

“Here. Sou. Try it.”

“I'm not going to try it.”

“Try it.. for me?” Rin snickered at Haruka saying that, and he's just about to ready to kick him. Sousuke sighs though, leaning over and trying the bite of the pineapple-coconut cheesecake, and Haruka sits back down in his seat.

“It's not that bad..” Sousuke mutters, and then proceeds to kick Rin in the shin. “The heck were you snickering for? You and Makoto are gross. Can't believe you're rubbing off on Haruka.”

“Haru loves you though, Sousuke!” Makoto tells him, putting his fork down on his empty plate that had cake on it a moment ago. “He's trying to find ways to show it. Can you blame him for watching us?”

“Can and will, actually.”

Well attempt number two somewhat worked out, but not how he wanted it to. And attempt number three wasn't exactly an _embarrassing_ scenario; it just made Sousuke irritated. He'll keep trying on the way back home, and tomorrow as well, which marks his final day off.


	4. Last Attempt (Idol AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes a bet with Haruka to see if he could make Sousuke embarrassed as _fuck_. Haruka takes him up on that bet.
> 
> Part Two.

After the double date at the diner, Rin just wanted to pay for everyone since it was more of a gift for Makoto since he was back from a long time away with his acting job. Although Makoto wouldn't let him, and tried to pitch in, and then after that, Haruka and Sousuke put their share of money in as well. Rin huffed and complained the whole walk back to his car, and after that, the two couples went their separate ways. The ride home with Sousuke and Haruka was quiet, which makes Haruka think that Sousuke wouldn't question about how he was acting today. However, as soon as they got back to Haruka's place, Sousuke went inside his house with him, only to slam the door behind him and lean against the front door, arms folded over his chest.

“Okay,” Haruka stops in the middle of the hallway, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at Sousuke. “What the heck was all that about?”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Haruka, you and I both know you don't like doing all that mushy, gross stuff Rin and Makoto do,” Sousuke mentions with a sigh. “So why were you being affectionate now?”

“Maybe the whole reason I don't like it is because I never had someone to be affectionate with,” Haruka responds with a shrug, then continues to walk through the hallway. Sousuke follows him, because he's not done with this conversation just yet. “Now I have you.”

“That is a bunch of BS and you know it. You would never cling onto me like you did, or try _feeding me_ when you knew paparazzi can take pictures of you at any moment.”

Haruka sighs. Looks like there was no sense in hiding the real reason behind it anymore. Sousuke knows all too well he doesn't like how couples get affectionate in public, showing off their partner like some sort of prize. As much as he likes _Sousuke_ , the thought of them being like those couples, being like Rin and Makoto, makes him shudder. It'd never happen, he knows that. The only time they were affectionate were a for a few minutes on the couch, or even a night where Haruka was really tired. He stops walking again, and turns around fully to face Sousuke to explain today to him.

“Rin made a bet with me,” Just part of that explanation alone was enough to make Sousuke groan. “He bet me that if I could make you embarrassed, and not how you looked when we entered the diner, he would give me a pool all to myself.”

“..He won you over with a _pool_.” he laughs a little, shaking his head. “What the hell even brought that on?”

“He said the sight was priceless. He even sent me a photo under the table at the diner.” He takes his phone out, flipping through his text messages. Showing Sousuke the photo when he found it. “I have to say, the picture is priceless enough.”

“My _god_ , this is from back in _high school_! He switched phones for fucks sake. How does he still have this picture?” Sousuke sighs, irritated, but he can see the curious look in Haruka's eyes. “..This picture is from the day where Momo and Nitori clung onto me like little kids and Rin said I looked like a _father_. For a whole week, Momo and Nitori wouldn't stop calling me _dad_.” It's a rare chance when Haruka laughs, and he snorts a little at that explanation, making Sousuke's cheeks go red. “Don't laugh! It's not funny!”

“So, all I have to do is call you _daddy_ , and you go as red as a firetruck?” Haruka questions and Sousuke gives him a look that tells him _not to_ , but there's a grin going across Haruka's face and he can't resist. “Rin is so cruel, isn't he, _Daddy_?”

“You're a little shit, Haruka, I swear to god,” And that rare time where Haruka starts laughing is now, where he can't help but start laughing at Sousuke's reaction. “No, the only time you get me to look like that picture, is when you're tired as fuck and you cling onto me. When you're awake, it's just as cute, but it's weird because then you know you're being that way.”

“Oh.” Haruka pauses for a moment, his laughter dying down. “..Why are you telling me this?”

“..Because I want to see Rin lose a bet.” Sousuke mutters. “He only lost won when we were kids, and after that, he's been having a win streak. You have make to him lose.”

“If that's the case, then stay the night.”

“I wouldn't leave even if you called the cops on me.”

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Sousuke and Haruka did things that would be sure to make Haruka feel more tired at night. When nighttime came, Haruka took his usual long bath, and after that, he had sat next to Sousuke on the sofa in his pajamas – which is really just a t-shirt and a pair of shorts – and scoots closer to him, latching onto his arm and snuggling close to him. He's not all that tired, but he's going to act like it, for the sake of getting a picture of the face Rin told him about. It took minutes of affection and some kisses, followed by him saying how much he loved Sousuke numerous times. But eventually, Sousuke's face went redder than the colour on a firetruck, turning his head away and covering his face with one hand. It was then that Haruka took a picture and sent it to Rin with the caption 'I win.'

“That was easier than I thought it would be..” Haruka mutters, putting his phone down and yawning. Even when he had won the bet now, he's still clinging onto Sousuke's arm. “Thanks. Now I won't be forced to model with him.”

“ _That's_ what would have happened if you lost?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow and Haruka nods. “Jeez. Also, since you won now, shouldn't you.. let go of me?”

“Nope. Don't want to,” Haruka shrugs, and just proceeds to cuddle into Sousuke more. “You're comfortable.. and really warm.”

And that was the night that Sousuke feels as if he was going to die because of how cute his boyfriend was. Even if Rin lost that bet now, Sousuke's still cursing him for making the bet in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anyone feels as if Haruka has been OOC within the "Rin's Bet" chapters but it's better than him being a sass mouth.
> 
> I've been working on these past three chapters for days and I figured I'd post them all at once. I really enjoy the idol AU but I'll try to put together other AU's in here.
> 
> EDIT: okay so in the first part i know i had rin say something about him seeing sousuke's embarrassed face when they were kids so explanation: he's seen it a lot more that was just the most recent time he's seen sousuke's embarrassed face.


	5. Skating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint of SouHaru, so it's not a established relationship like my other fics. Also not an Idol AU, only because I noticed how popular the skating AU is.
> 
> Look how quick this update oh my GOD.

They had been working on their performance for weeks, maybe even a month. As soon as they had gotten word on the next competition, Haruka had been set on practicing day and night for their performance. Makoto complied with that, and practiced as long as his best friend wanted to stay in the skating rink to practice, or, well, until the staff had to kick them out finally because the rink closed hours ago. On the plus side, said staff had been too mesmerized by their movements and skills to even notice the time until it was hours after their closing time. Makoto enjoyed the compliments they were given at the end of the night, whereas Haruka just shrugged them off. Even some asked about them taking their skills to the professional level, but Makoto wasn't too sure on that decision.

Haruka, though.. he's been skating for years. He's rather just do it freely, just because he enjoyed it. He feels free on the ice, even when he's close to Makoto and being held up in the air. He doesn't know what the future has in store for him, and he'd rather not think about it either. He only got into skating through competitions because Rin mentioned with how graceful he was on ice, he's bound to win some awards. Although Haruka doesn't care about winning, nor does he mind losing, either, he figured he would give it a shot. Starting with single competitions, and then Makoto joined in, and he decided on competing in the pairs category with him.

Makoto's been his partner for months now, and he feels comfortable not _only_ since he's his best friend, but because he moves just as graceful on the ice, and he always seems to learn quick and allow him to work the choreography and music for their performance. Haruka had tried to perform with Rin once, only for them to figure out they weren't meant to compete as a pair together, only as rivals, since both of them seemed to have wanted things the other couldn't give them.

There came an afternoon when Makoto got off of work, and he went to the skating rink with Haruka and Rin, and they had began practice almost instantly. At one part of their performance, though, Makoto was meant to hold Haruka up above his shoulders, only to feel pain going through his left arm, causing him to stop in the middle. It made Haruka concerned, and dragged Makoto over to the resting area to check his arm out. There was a large bruise on his arm, and Makoto whimpers just from someone touching it.

“I.. A shelf fell on me when I was at work today,” Makoto explains as Rin joins them at the resting area, wincing just by the look of Makoto's arm. “I figured I'd be okay. My boss insisted I should go to a doctor to get it checked out anyway, but I performed my duties at work just fine..”

“You should have went to the doctors, Makoto,” Rin glances over at Haruka, putting his hands on his hips. “Since Makoto's out of commission, looks like you need a new partner.”

“It never worked before, Rin. It won't work now.”

“I don't mean me,” Rin prefers the two of them being rivals instead. Even if it's a rare chance for the two of them to compete in the singles category since Haruka's more used to the pairings portion. “Sousuke knows how to skate. I'll make him do the show with you.”

He doesn't like Sousuke. Rin and Makoto both know that. But there's not a big a reason behind his dislike for the guy really. He just doesn't like him, and he's against having him as his partner for this competition. He's _used_ to Makoto. He's _comfortable_ with Makoto. He'd rather quit the whole performance and drop out of the competition than go with someone else. But he's worked too hard for this – they've worked too hard – for him to drop out now. He can't quit now. If anything, he could just go for the singles portion of the competition, but the song he picked out was better with two people, not one, and he's not going to go change it. It looks like he has no other choice but to accept that Makoto's injured and he needs to get another partner. Just.. not completely replace him.

“Send him here tomorrow morning for practice. He better be good, Rin.” Haruka turns to go back to ice, then before he goes, he turns his head over his shoulder to glance at Makoto. “I'm going to practice by myself for the rest of today.  Make sure he gets checked out by a doctor, Rin.”

“Wait-- why me?!” Haruka skates away before he could hear Rin shout out those last two words. Rin groans, hanging his head. “Whatever. Makoto, come on. We have to get that arm checked out.”

\----

The next morning, Haruka's there when the skating rink opens. In a few minutes, he's on the ice, and he starts practicing by himself. He might as well try to make the song work for one person instead of two, in case Sousuke doesn't work out. He keeps glancing at the side, hoping he would show up soon, but he sees no signs of him showing up. Maybe Rin couldn't force him hard enough to get him there. Haruka stops once more in the middle of the rink to glance at the time, then at the door. It's been thirty minutes since he started, and now he's starting to give up on Sousuke. He lets out a breath and goes to practice the song again, by himself, but then he hears a voice from the side.

“Do you even _sleep_?” Haruka glances over, to see Sousuke at the gate separating the rink from the audience seats. The gate opens and Sousuke steps on the ice, gliding over to him. “Rin told me to be here early, but dang it, Nanase. The rink just _opened_.”

“Have to practice with any free time I have,” Which that 'free time' is _all the time_. “And I'll practice with, or without you.”

Sousuke narrows his eyes into a glare, letting out a sigh. Both of them already know this isn't going to work out between them, so why even try? But if he leaves, and starts complaining to Rin even when they didn't even start practice yet, Rin's going to scold him. And Haruka knows it'll be the same scenario with Makoto. They're standing in the middle of the rink together, giving each other dirty looks before Sousuke breaks the silence.

“I've seen videos of yours and Makoto's performances,” he admits, folding his arms over his chest. “Rin even ended up taping your guys' choreography for this upcoming competition. Do you want to just stand here, glaring at each other, or do you want to practice, Nanase?”

“..Just don't slow me down, Yamazaki.”

Practice began between the two of them after that. It went.. well, to Haruka's surprise. Like Makoto, Sousuke learns just as quick, and there was only small mistakes, but were fixed at that moment. From then on, Sousuke didn't make _any_ mistakes. Haruka was lifted up like how he and Makoto practiced, and their finishing form was just like how he and Makoto practiced. A shocked and surprised he was, he wasn't about to get used to practicing with Sousuke. The competition may be in a couple of weeks, but he's sure Makoto would be fine after the competition. He's hoping for before, so they could practice together again, but from what he heard about Makoto's arm, it'd take a long recovery and limited usage of his left arm for it to heal.

Hours passed, but neither of them were keeping track. Rin and Makoto had came in a short while ago, and they had only noticed when they finished their umpteenth run through of the choreography. Makoto may not be able to perform now, but he still wants to watch Haruka skate, especially with Sousuke. He trusts him a lot, and so does Rin, and seeing the two of them practice together, Rin knows he made the right call.

“See? What did I tell you?” Rin grins as he glances at Sousuke, gliding over to him when Haruka and Sousuke stopped for a slight break. “He's graceful on the ice. He moves well. You have no trouble moving with him.”

“Not as graceful as you,” Sousuke mutters, resting his hands on his hips. “We've had.. trouble in the beginning, but..”

“Yamazaki learns fast,” Haruka interrupts, making Sousuke click his tongue in annoyance. “Not as fast as Makoto, but he'll have to do for the competition. I don't have anyone else to partner up with.”

“'Have to do'. You were practicing alone before I showed up.”

“I figured you two would still bicker, even on ice,” Rin sighs, shaking his head. “Whatever. Bicker all you want. I'm just going to practice, and I don't want to see you two making the ice bloody.”

“I make no promises.” Sousuke mentions, earning a punch in the arm. “..Fine, I won't kill Nanase with my skates.”

“Good. I shouldn't have to be the referee between you two, but _god_ , you'd two would kill each other if I didn't.”

Rin skates away from them after that, and once he's practicing by himself, Sousuke and Haruka look at each other for a moment. No words were spoken, but both of them seemed to have the same thought in their heads: _Let's practice_.

Rin and Makoto had left before the skating rink had closed, after Makoto had mentioned he felt tired thanks to the medication the doctors gave him. Rin knows that both Sousuke and Haruka would rather practice – not that they didn't care about Makoto's health – so he went ahead and took care of Makoto this time with no complaints. When the skating rink finally closed, they stayed for a few more minutes before they were told they had to leave. They're both standing outside the doors of the building before Haruka turns to walk home, whilst Sousuke goes to get his keys out of his pocket.

“Hey, Nanase,” Haruka stops, turning his head over his shoulder. “I have to admit, I didn't think you would be that good.”

“Years of experience, Yamazaki. I didn't believe you would be that good, either. You don't seem like the type to be into skating in pairs.”

“I did with Rin a few months back,” Sousuke mentions with a shrug of his shoulders. “He's too.. demanding. He's better when he skates alone. I was just dragging him down.”

“I see..”

“Let me give you a ride back.”

“Excuse me?”

“Let me drive you home,” Sousuke repeats with a huff. “You need a break. Rin told me you and Tachibana jog home, but you can't overexert your body. Or you're going to be out of commission next.”

“I'll be fine.”

“Dammit, Nanase. Just get in the damn car.”

Haruka narrows his eyes at Sousuke, giving him a dirty look. He realizes how late it is, but he doesn't care. He's jogged home at half past midnight, even with Makoto, and he was fine. But today was a day without breaks really. Whenever he was practicing with Makoto, each fifth time they ran through their choreography, they would take a break. He never usually takes it easy, but maybe he should give in, just this once, seeing as how he'll have to practice with Sousuke for another thirteen days.

“Fine,” he turns and walks towards the car, hand going around the handle on the passenger side door. “I'll allow it for tonight. But tomorrow, drop your car off at my house and we're jogging to the rink and to my house. I don't want to hear any complaints about it.”

“..Honestly, I don't know how Tachibana even puts up with you. You're unbelievable, Nanase.”


	6. Pain in the Shoulder/Idol AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as the title says; pain in the shoulder. It would be pain in the ass but I felt like being _slightly_ funny.

Last night had been a crazy night for the both of them. Haruka had more fans with backstage passes than he was used to, and by the fourth or fifth line of fans, he was completely exhausted, but had to keep smiling anyway. There were also those crazy fans that wouldn't keep off of him, including ones who were in the front row, crawling onto the stage. Sousuke and the other security guards took care of them though, and all the fans he had to deal with, Sousuke's shoulder had been in pretty bad shape. He's thankful he and Haruka had the next few days off to relax after that big concert, even though he believes his shoulder would be better in the morning.

But when morning came, Sousuke found it difficult to stretch, let alone lift his arm at all. He hisses at the pain, and tries to roll his shoulder, but even that just makes pain soar through his entire arm. He's partially thankfully Haruka was still asleep, but if he stays in bed any longer, he's going to cause Haruka worry. So he gets up, the best he could, and slips a sling on his arm, one that he's kept for a while, even though he hates wearing it as much as he hates wearing his brace. Even if the sling had rare chances of getting worn.

Making breakfast was difficult, and it took longer than expected, and Haruka wakes up before Sousuke was even finished with getting ingredients together to make an omelet. Even when half awake, he notices the sling, and he walks slowly over to him, bringing a hand up to touch Sousuke's shoulder, making the taller man jump a little in surprise, turning his head over to see Haruka standing beside him.

“You're awake earlier than I expected..”

“No. It's my usual time. You're just slow this morning.” He runs his hand over Sousuke's shoulder again, eyes flickering from it to Sousuke's face. “..Did last night do this?”

“..No.” He's lying, and he knows Haruka can sense that. He turns his head back to making breakfast, trying to cut up some vegetables to put into Haruka's omelet. “I slept on it wrong.”

“Sousuke, you're lying to me.”

Sousuke doesn't know if Haruka could just see through him well, or if he was just a bad liar. It could be either, but either way, he didn't want to make Haruka worry; he's sure his shoulder would be fine after today. Or maybe six to eight doses of pain killers later he'd be okay. He glances over to Haruka, who has a serious look on his face, his hand still resting on his bad shoulder, his eyes never leaving his face. Sousuke lets out a sigh, glancing back over at the stove and turning it off. There's no way he could make breakfast like this. Maybe he should leave it to Haruka honestly.

“Fine. _Yes_. Last night _did_ do this to me.” Sousuke finally admits, resting the knife down that he was using to cut vegetables and then using the same hand to brush Haruka's hand off his shoulder. “I just didn't feel the pain until this morning. You happy now?”

If Haruka was going to be honest, then he would answer no. He didn't like seeing Sousuke hurt. Even before they were together, seeing him in pain over the fact he was protecting him bothered him. Why go out of his way to hurt himself further, when he knew the damage that would be caused? He's not happy that now, Sousuke's in a bad mood, but he'd rather have Sousuke be honest about his shoulder than lie about it. He'd rather not have him hurt it more, even if it was in a sling for the time being.

“..Do you want me to rub it?” Haruka asks, completely ignoring Sousuke's question. “Would that help?”

“I.. I don't know. No one never tried.” Sousuke gives a one shoulder shrug as he sits down in a kitchen chair, feeling useless right now because he couldn't even cook _breakfast_. “But those eggs I used for the omelet need to be cooked soon or it'll be a waste. So if you want to rub my shoulder, you better make breakfast first.”

Haruka doesn't listen. Instead, he takes the bowl containing the beaten up eggs and wraps the top in plastic wrap before setting it in the fridge. He then walks behind Sousuke, resting both of his hands on Sousuke's bad shoulder and gives a gentle _squeeze_. Sousuke tenses and hisses, biting his tongue so he doesn't scream from the pain. Haruka feels like stopping, because he feels like he's making it worse, but he tries again, and slowly starts moving his hands. He gently massages his shoulder, and Sousuke's leg bounces, trying not to lose it from the pain he's feeling. It's not extremely bad, but with the amount of pressure Haruka's putting on his shoulder? It's making him want to _scream_.

After a couple of minutes, Haruka's hands move, and applies more pressure, and Sousuke finally uses his free hand to grab at one of Haruka's, wanting him to stop.

“I know you're trying to help, but it hurts,” he mumbles, and he feels Haruka loosen his grip on his shoulder. “I'm sorry. I should just let you continue because it might feel good but..”

“I shouldn't have tried it.” Haruka interrupts, and pulls his hands back. He bends down a little though, to press a small kiss to Sousuke's shoulder. “I'll make breakfast before you get irritable from both the pain _and_ hunger.”

He pulls back and walks to the fridge, to grab the bowl he put in their previously, only to be stopped in his tracks with Sousuke grabbing at his wrist again. He turns his head over his shoulder, to see the slight colour on Sousuke's cheeks, making an eyebrow raise.

“..Kiss it again.”

“Kiss what?”

“My shoulder..” Haruka still looks confused, and after Sousuke lets go of his wrist, he turns around fully to stare at him. “No one has ever done that before, and I.. kinda like it. Kiss it again?”

Haruka blinks before a small smile goes to his lips, walking over to Sousuke and leaning down once more, to press one kiss to his shoulder, before it turns into multiple kisses.

“Hopefully that will hold you off until I'm done with breakfast.” Haruka whispers before he gives Sousuke's shoulder one last kiss before backing off.

“Kiss it more in the future, will you.”

Haruka snorts at that, “And you call _me_ needy.”


	7. Untitled/Brothers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Haruka are brothers in this little fic, with them being five years apart. Rin and Makoto are the same age as Haruka, and Kisumi's Sousuke's age.   
> Credits to my girlfriend who put this in my head in the first place.

Sousuke's twelve and Haruka's seven, his eighth birthday in just a week. His parents are currently in the kitchen, taking care of the plans for his birthday, and calling the parents of the boys Haruka has invited since they haven't RSVP'd for the party yet. Haruka's in the living room playing video games with his two best friends, Makoto and Rin, versing Rin in a bunch of a games first because of how competitive the red head was. Makoto doesn't mind sitting on the sidelines and watching; he'd honestly rather read than play, especially against Rin, because he loses too quick and Rin admitted far too many times it was boring playing fighting or racing games against Makoto.

The front door opens, and the sound of Sousuke's voice fills the house, making Haruka freeze and pause the game super quick, turning his head over his shoulder to see Sousuke walk through the doorway into the living room. What he didn't expect was for someone to be following him throughout the house. Rin's complaining about how Haruka paused it when he was winning, but he and Makoto know well how attached Haruka was to his older brother. And how much he looks forward to his birthday. With his birthday being first, he feels like he and Sousuke are only four years apart instead of five, and he feels closer to him then.

His eyes widen at the pink haired boy that follows his brother, and after a few minutes in the kitchen of Sousuke talking to their parents about the boy, Haruka can hear the happiness in Sousuke's tone. Over what? He's not sure, but he knows he's going to find out.

Sousuke joins the three younger boys in the living room, giving a big smile to Haruka first, “Are you beating Rin again at the racing games, Haru?”

“He's not beating me! I beating him before he paused the game!” Rin speaks up, putting the controller down and crossing his arms over with a huff. Sousuke can't help but let out a little laugh, enjoying the reactions he gets out of his brothers friends when he teases them. Rin, especially.

“Haru,” Haruka looks from the pink haired boy to Sousuke, letting out a small hum as a response. “I want you to meet one of my friends. This is Kisumi. He's also going to be spending the night.”

“So _this_ is your baby brother!” the pink haired person, Kisumi, finally speaks up and crouches down to get down to eye level with Haruka. “He's just as cute as you said. It's nice to meet you, Haru!”

Haruka stares at Kisumi for the longest time before he gets up off the ground and runs over to Sousuke, to his side, where he clings onto his shirt, face buried into his side, “I don't like him. He can't stay.”

“Eh? Sousuke, did I say something wrong?”

“I don't think he's that bad, Haru-chan!” Makoto speaks up, looking over from the two brothers and then to Kisumi. “He has hair like cotton candy. He must be nice..”

Rin stares at Kisumi too, and where he agrees with Makoto that he looks nice, a feeling in his gut says he should agree with Haruka. He bites his bottom lip, before muttering out a 'Haru's right' and turns to his backpack, where he keeps some manga. He knows it'll be a while until Haruka's going to be willing to play again, so he'll just read silently to himself. Makoto whines a little, and stands up suddenly, bowing towards Kisumi.

“I'm sorry! Rin's normally not like this.. Uhm, I'm Makoto, by the way! One of Haru-chan's best friends.” Makoto introduces himself, playing with his fingers once he stands straight up again. “I think Haru-chan's just thinking you're going to steal Sousuke-kun away from him..”

“I do not.” comes a mutter from Haruka, making Sousuke sigh a little but it makes Kisumi laugh a little.

“Is that it? Well you better keep a strong hold on him, then, Haru! I go to school with your brother. I can steal him any time I want.” Kisumi teases and Sousuke's giving him a look to quit with that.

With what Kisumi just said, Haruka just clings to Sousuke a little tighter, “You can't have nii-chan. He's mine, understand? Now go away. I don't like you.”

“ _Haruuu.._ ”

It takes their parents to pry Haruka off of Sousuke finally, and Sousuke and Kisumi go to get the futon set up for Kisumi to stay the night. Haruka's stuck in the living room, watching his brother walk off with the _cotton candy head_ , pouting a little. Why did his brother have to bring this guy home? Why did he have to bring any friends home _period_? Anyone can steal his brother away from him and he'll be pushed away from him. And he doesn't want that a week before his birthday either.

Now a dozen thoughts are going through little Haruka's head, wondering if Sousuke will even come to his birthday party now because he has _Kisumi_. It makes his lips twitch a little, and his eyes sting, but he doesn't want to look like a cry baby and be teased by Rin. He sniffles and rubs at his eyes, sitting back down in front of the gaming system and presses start on the game, without Rin's knowledge, and starts playing again. Although it makes Rin jump and start playing again, but Haruka has already passed him in the game they were playing and was close to winning.

“Haru! You really need to tell someone when you're going to play again!”

It's after that game Haruka's parents call him into the kitchen to talk to him about birthday plans and then asking if he wanted Makoto and Rin to stay the night. He glances to the living room, then muttering a 'yes'. If his brother wants to invite people over and have them spend the night, then so be it; Makoto and Rin are staying the night, too. And he will have even more fun than his brother and cotton candy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are [Soldier Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcv4NHEsjCM) and [ANONE GANBARE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vOjeeyIg_E). Outfit is referenced to Umi's awakened form of [this set](http://schoolido.lu/cards/643/UR-Sonoda-Umi-Marine-Cool/).
> 
> My girlfriend HC'd that Haru would like being called 'Haruka' when he's in a relationship and I find that REALLY CUTE so there's that explanation.


End file.
